


Sugar Rush

by CrowleyLovesUSUK



Series: Crowley Makes You Sin [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Butt Plugs, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), Gabriel Brags About His Big Dick, Gabriel Rides Sam Hard, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, PWP, Sabriel - Freeform, Supply Runs, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: If it wasn’t bad enough to be disturbed at two in the morning by what sounds like an intruder, its even worse when Sam almost kills his boyfriend, Gabriel, with a baseball bat, assuming his short lover is a burglar.  No, wait.  Scratch that.  The most horrifying part of this scenario is that Gabriel actually went out for a chocolate run in the middle of the night In His Underwear!  Sam is beyond mortified at his boyfriend’s antics.  Good thing that Gabriel knows exactly how to distract his Sammy—with a sexy and sweet ‘midnight snack’…





	Sugar Rush

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write Bottom!Gabriel, but I thought that this little fic called for it. And let's not lie here--we're among friends, after all--we've all went to Walmart of the gas station or some place in our pjs/boxers/something horrifying at some point in our lives. I know that I have.
> 
> I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters.
> 
> I don't know what is happening, I need coffee.
> 
> This may or may not be based on true events (I was Gabe) 🍭

Sam blinked blearily and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He knew that he’d heard the click of the front door, but Loki wasn’t growling. The small Jack Russell terrier was curled in a ball at the foot of the bed, drooling on the blanket. The bright glowing numbers of the alarm clock told him that it was two thirty in the morning. He remained lying down, with his face turned toward the door, listening intently. He blinked again, finally deciding that he must be confused when he heard it again. The distinct creak of the floor, followed by a thump. “Gabe,” Sam hissed. “There’s someone in the kitchen.”

His boyfriend didn’t respond, and Sam assumed that he was fast asleep. Gabriel could always sleep through anything. Tornados, fire alarms, their neighbors screaming at the television during football season; it was almost creepy. Sam could see the lump under the covers on Gabe’s side of the bed and he debated on waking his lover. Another loud bang in the hall made up his mind for him, and Sam leapt out of bed.

As he neared the door, he reached to the wall, grabbing a heavy, wooden baseball bat. For some reason, Gabriel had insisted that he needed one, despite not playing sports of any kind. Sam had indulged when Gabe explained that maybe one day they could get their friends and family together for a pick-up game. He knew that it would never happen, but he could never say no to his boyfriend. Now, Sam was grateful that they had the stupid bat.

He gripped the handle of the make-shift weapon and flung the door open with a bang. He could see someone in the darkened hallway and swung the bat on instinct. Whoever was there had amazing reflexes because they ducked at the last possible moment, and the bat swung wide, embedding itself into the cheap plaster wall of Sam’s rental. “Holy shit!”

Sam narrowed his eyes at the voice. He knew that voice! Reaching over to flick on the light switch, he glared as the hallway was illuminated to reveal his boyfriend looking up at him in shock. Sam immediately dropped the bat to the floor with a clatter. 

Gabe stood before him wearing a tight, threadbare shirt, and pair of bright green boxers with cartoon bananas printed on them. His shoes were untied, and Sam couldn’t see any socks peeking out of the tops. Gabriel’s hair was mussed, the way that it looked in the mornings, and he was clutching a plastic grocery bag to his chest. “What the hell, Gabriel? I thought you were in bed. There’s a lump under the damn covers!”

His boyfriend held up one of his hands and eyed the large hole in the wall next to them. He pointed to the bag in his other hand and said, “I didn’t want to wake you, so I stuffed a few pillows on my side of the bed,” Gabriel confessed. “I had an emergency.”

Sam looked at the bag—really looked at it. He could see that it was full to the bursting with a large assortment of candy bars. Milky Way, Butterfinger, Hershey, Twix, just about everything that was possible to find at a late night store was represented in Gabe’s collection. “You’re,” Sam stuttered for a moment. “You. Are. Wearing. Underwear! Did you go to the store in your fucking boxers?”

Gabriel shrugged and held a king-sized Reese’s cup out to Sam. “Please,” he scoffed. “It was just the gas station. It’s two in the morning. No one cares. And I didn’t feel like looking for my pants.”

He took the candy numbly and ran his other hand down his face. “Oh my god,” Sam groaned. “I really hope that nobody saw you.”

“Well the dude working there sure saw me,” Gabe wiggled his eyebrows and laughed. “I don’t think anyone else did. Why?” Gabriel fixed Sam with a completely lascivious look. “Worried they’ll try to steal me and my giant dick away from you?”

“I hate you. You’re psychotic. I hope someone does steal you away.”

“Well, now you’ve hurt my feelings.”

Sam knew that neither of them were being serious. He was still mortified that his boyfriend had been wandering around in public in his underwear. Who does that? He shook his head for a moment. They were college students—he was certain that the cashier at the Gas ‘n’ Sip had probably seen worse than a short blonde in boxers and a too-small ‘Poison’ shirt. “You should be arrested for indecent exposure.”

Gabriel actually laughed at that one before turning it sexual, just as he always did. “I haven’t exposed anything just yet, kiddo. Now…if you’re really good, I might.”

Sam could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as he began to think of all the things he wanted to do to his boyfriend. Starting with a little punishment for waking him up in the middle of the night because he’d went on a stupid quest for sugar. “Damn you,” Sam muttered.

“That’s the spirit,” Gabe smiled up at him, taking a large bite of a Butterfinger. “If you’re naked by the time I get into the room, I promise to ride your dick like a fucking bronco.”

There were probably cartoon trails of dust left behind at how quickly Sam dashed back into their room to the sound of Gabriel’s chuckles. He knew that his boyfriend would stay in the hallway for a moment to give him time. Plus, it would allow Gabe to finish his stupid candy bar. Once Sam was fully naked and stretched out on the bed, he placed his hands behind his head and waited.

By the time Gabriel came around the corner, eating the last of his chocolate, Sam was hard and very ready. Gabe leaned against the doorframe and raked his eyes over Sam’s naked body. “Kiddo, you look good enough to eat.”

The door closed with a bang, startling their dog, Loki, who jumped off the bed and ran to his rarely used crate. Gabriel was on him in seconds, his hands running along Sam’s sides as he dove in for a hot, filthy kiss. He scrabbled his large hands on Gabe’s clothes, doing his best to pull them off as quickly as possible.

Once Gabriel was naked and on top of him again, Sam slowed his frantic pace. Gabriel wasn’t having it, and continued to kiss and lick at any part of Sam that he possibly could. “I thought you were going to ride my dick?” Sam asked between kisses. “I think you owe me for scaring me half to death.”

“Mmm,” Gabe hummed. “That sounds like a fantastic idea.”

Sam assumed that he would have to prepare his boyfriend to take him, but to his surprise, Gabriel pushed his hands away and reached back. Sam’s mouth dropped open as Gabe carefully removed a large plug from his ass. “You went to the fucking store for candy with a butt plug in?”

Gabe chuckled against his mouth. “You were asleep, and I didn’t plan on waking you up, so I put it in,” Gabriel explained. “And then I needed candy.” 

“What the fuck?” Sam breathed. He literally couldn’t process how weird this entire situation was.

“Don’t dwell on it,” Gabriel put the plug off to the side and kissed Sam’s mouth hard. Apparently he deemed that the lube left over from inserting the toy was sufficient, because before Sam could speak, Gabe was sinking down onto him.

He gasped wordlessly at the feeling of tight heat surrounding his organ. True to his word, Gabriel was moving, riding him hard. Sam couldn’t do much more than grip his lover’s hips and watch the show. Gabe bounced on his cock, his own thick erection moving with the rocking of Gabriel’s narrow hips.

The pulsing feeling was beginning to gather in his scrotum and Sam knew that he wasn’t going to last. He never lasted with Gabriel. Sex with Gabe made Sam feel like he was sixteen again and coming undone too quickly. He reached up and circled his palm around Gabe’s dick, squeezing and pulling, stroking his lover.

The view of Gabriel riding him so hard and fast had Sam biting his lip. He pumped Gabe’s cock faster, and his boyfriend groaned loudly, nodding his head, his eyes screwed shut as he fucked himself onto Sam. “You look amazing,” Sam managed to choke out.

Apparently that was enough, and Gabe came, spilling his seed onto Sam’s fist. The moment that his inner walls tightened around Sam’s dick, was when Sam followed his lover over the edge. He came hard, spurting deep inside of Gabe’s ass, moaning his boyfriend’s name.

Gabe seemed to go limp as he fell forward, collapsing onto Sam’s chest. Sam’s arms came up to wrap around his boyfriend’s body, his dick still lodged inside of Gabriel. They lay there in each other’s arms for a few moments, as they tried to control their breathing. “You know what, kiddo?” Gabriel said after a while. “You’re so much better than candy.”

Sam smiled at the declaration and pressed a kiss into Gabe’s hair. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> 🍭I am on Tumblr as crowley-loves-usuk if anyone feels the urge to follow or message me. I love talking to readers! 🍭


End file.
